twilan_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Darken Blackshadow
Darken Charis Blackshadow is the true prince of Darkness. He's a kindhearted boy who is quite the charmer, and loves to give dark-colored roses to the females he meets. Despite his gothic style, he is rarely seen without a smile on his face. He's also an A-Rank sniper, not to mention an awesome singer and guitarist. Basic Backstory When Darken was younger, he had few friends. His father, the king, hated females as well. They would work for them at the castle, and when they didn't do their duties or it was time for someone new, they would be executed. Darken had a sweetheart at a very young age, a fox girl named Lucy. When his father found out, she too was killed. He was devistated and hit a period of depression. His mother, Aqua, told him to leave Sylerious. She sent him to Interlaxia to find two kids in which she knew the parents of. The kids's names were Star and Slash Prowlair. He got along with Slash, but not so much with Star. Through them, he met Evengelina Starlight, a girl who he instantly fell in love with. The princess loved one Rocket Growler, though. He won her heart eventually, but it all fell to pieces when Rocket admitted his love for Eve. He always still loved her, but he did what he could to move on, marrying a girl named Lighten Starshine, a girl who joined the band he created called The Darkness Upon. Profile Info Interlaxia: Original Season: 4 Name: Prince Darken Charis Blackshadow (of Darkness) Nicknames: Darkshadow, Dark, Darky, Prince Charming Age: 18 Species: Sylerian Black Shadow Kitsune Gender: Male Height: 3 feet 6 inches Weight: 79 lbs Ability Type: Power IQ: 115 Marital Status: His girlfriend is Lighten Starshine DOB: 2/ 11 Birth Place: N/A (Sylerious) Residence: Solace, Toteria (Interlaxia) Occupation: Agent of Interlaxia's military branch LasDIN of base Alto. He is the top sniper. Social Class: Goth-y (but he can get along with anyone) Economic Class: Upper class Alignment: He has a straight forward mind for justice. Top Speed: 85 mph Basic Stats (added number cannot exceed 40) Agility - 2 Speed - 4 Strength - 9 Defense - 8 Evasiveness - 2 Dexterity - 2 Intelligence - 4 Battle Skill - 9 Special Attacks: (1). Inner Strength Description: He focuses and uses all of his strength to allow powerful knock backs in his fatal blows. It sometimes has kinks and don't work properly but when it does it's a bitch. It only lasts for a minute. (2). Power Dash Description: Darken dashes in short bursts to plow through enemies or to make himself go faster. He hits anyone who is in the way. They are usually stunned, allowing him to hit them with his more powerful and fatal blows. (3). Power Break Description: When enemies block attacks, Darken uses this to shatter their efforts. Any shield that the enemies use are snapped in two. It doesn't work if they are blocking, and if they weren't blocked upon initialization but try to block before it hits, Darken is thrown back. (4). Dark Cyclone Description: Darken spins in a tornado like fashion the sweep enemies off their feet. It can last a long time if he can keep up combos from the enemies. Sometimes the Cyclone turns dark due to Darken's dark powers. (5). Strengthening Shadow Description: Darken hides in the shadows and claws his unexpecting enemies. And when he comes back from the shadows, he causes a little dark explosion. It can also work as a getaway move if he is hurt badly. (6). Twilight Burst Description: When push comes to shove, Darken loosens his dark power in a series of black pulses. It works well for anyone that is far away but to anyone who is close is unaffected. (7). The Darkness Upon Description: This is Darken's rage mode. His darkness is awakened in its true form. All of his melee attacks have dark based attributes and temporally blinds his enemies. (8). Blind Destruction Description: Darken causes a black out, and when he does this, two of his friends come to aid him. They don't stay for very long, but they do a lot of damage. But after it ends, Darken's reactions are slower for a while. Abilities & Aptitude: (1). Darken can control darkness. It was his birthright to be the leader of Darkness, but there are wannabe rulers who try to get in his way. (2). His raw strength is something to worry about, if you're on the other end. A reflex of a finger could break your arm in two. Now that is strong. (3). He can manipulate minds. What he actually does with that, I have no clue. (4). While he's in any shadowed area, his dark powers make him blend in with the darkness more, and forms claws that surround themselves in a faint, dark aura. Hobbies & Talents: (1). Charming is one of his talents if a beautiful girl shows her face to him. It is completely irresistible. (2). I'm not sure if this really counts but he's got the makings of a top rank sniper (3). He's an expert Guitarist and a wonderful singer. He is the leader of the band The Darkness Upon. Weaknesses: These do not include weaknesses already mention in Basic Stats (1). Any water that you'd have to swim in to stay afloat. It just terrifies him to be in it. (2). He is emotionally weak and easily hurt by the right things. (3). Light, if used right. It'll ruin his coordination and make it harder to use his dark powers. It's also harder for him to make an escape in this situation. (4). Hates to fight unless needed and this could cause delay of actions. Personal facts Friends: Blood, Eve, Axccell, Rocket, Slash, Cougar, and Ivy Rivals: Crimson Redwood Enemies: Black arms, red arms, Neo-Avians, 'Sting' and co. Known relatives: Alison (cousin), Zenith (cousin), Aqua (mother) Likes/Favorite activities: Girls, cool music, Roses (Especially black and dark red ones), being called funny and charming, attention, peace/love, puzzles, and teasing Slash. Dislikes/Least favorite activities: Rejection, war/hate, puzzles that are too hard, abusers, people who take advantage of him, duck. Gourmet of choice: Spicy Noodles Beverages of choice: Dark Water (Wines on occasions are nice too) Favorite color(s): Black and any blues. Personality: Darken can be a quite complex, unique individual, and one with a quite charming way about him. He's one of the most kind and generous men that can be found nowadays. He can be quite funny, but he's serious when he needs to be. He doesn't get nervous very easily, and is a very positive and confident person. He can be a bit envious of others at times, though it is quite rare. He always insists on things, and always has ways of getting them to accept it and do as he pleases, though he knows his limits. He can be kind of naughty and rebellious at times, which does tend to get him into trouble, but being able to manipulate others easily usually gets him out of it. When trying something new, he can be a slight hesitant, but is good at hiding it. He's very peaceful, and easy to make friends with. He is usually found with a smile on his face. Physical Appearance Color: Black fur with Blue and Dark Blue markings (Silky and long) Skin Color (i.e. muzzle, arms): Light grey Eye Color: A light watery blue Hair/Quill Style: 3 long bangs in the front, 9 spikes in the back (3 up, 3 down, 3 up) He sometimes has a layer of shorter bangs that cover part of his eyes. Nose: shiny, black, triangular Ears: Diamond shaped blue markings with dark blue tips. Tail: 4 tails that are black with a dark blue streak going down each one, tipped in dark blue with the midsection of the tips in blue. Other bodily features: arm markings and one on his torso that turns black on his chest fur. He has some unique eye markings as well. Attire: - Light blue Tripp pants with dark blue and blue flames on the bottom. - A blue belt with a spiked buckle. A chain hangs off from each side. - Blue fingerless gloves - Blue and light blue spiked cuffs on his wrists and ankles. The blue ones are thicker with fewer spikes, but have pyramid studs on them. - Dark blue shoes with blue and light blue designs on them. There are spikes on the toes and on the sides. - Blue goggles with a light blue scratch-resistant lens. The bows of them have silver pyramid studs. They help him concentrate in light and make him resistant to wind's effects. Items & Weapons: Shadow Blade Description: This sword has been passed down through the Blackshadow family. He rarely uses it, but it's best in the hands of one with mass amounts of dark power within them. In the hands of anyone else, it's a regular blade. Vehicles: S46 Shadow (AKA: the Sinister Shadow) Description: This small ship is meant for pure firepower, has terrible acceleration, but has decent speed. It can also use some slight transformation abilities to be used as a casual ground vehicle for getting around. It can comfortably take up to 5 passengers. Theme song: Dez Moines - The Devil Wears Prada Category:Sylerians Category:Kitsunes (Sylerian)